pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 32 - Brita’s Final Berry Contest
The next day everybody except for Timothy and his pokémon were sitting in the stands of the coliseum awaiting for the last contest to begin. "I wonder where Timothy went off to now?” wondered Eria "I don't know...he was gone before we got up." shrugged Tanza "Well he did say he had some more work today." remembered Misty All of a sudden they noticed the crowd suddenly get quite as Monica walked out onto the floor. "Alright let's begin the final contest now. The rule's for our final contest are very simple the last pokémon standing is the winner. So does everybody understand?' announced Monica Down on the floor of the coliseum Ash, Brock, Micheal, Keen along with their pokémon all nodded their head. "Now let me introduced our finalist once more. First is Micheal and Garmane, Second is Brock and Apaton, third is Keen and Sandslash, and last, but not least Ash and his Pikachu. Let's give our contestant's a hand." announced Monica as the crowd clapped and cheered. "So Tanza who do you think is going to win?" asked Eria "I can't really say right now." replied Tanza "Well let's see." said Misty "Now trainer's take your position's." announced Monica Ash, Brock, Micheal and Keen all ran to different side of the field as to form a cross in the center, while Monica quickly made her way off the field. "Let's check out the data on that Garmane pokémon real quick." thought Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it. "Garmane The Fighting Dragon Pokémon…Garmane are a special breed of dragon that is said to have originated on Forchard Island. They are shown to have allot of pride and determination when in a fight which make's them some of the easiest pokémon to train." said The pokédex "Alright let the four way battle royal begin!" shouted Monica "Alright Sandslash let's start this battle off with a Sandstorm attack!” shouted Keen "Sand...Slash!" shouted Sandslash as it threw it claw's forward and a large sandstorm engulfed the field. "And it look's like Keen and his Sandslash will start of this battle with a powerful sandstorm." announced Monica "Now this could be trouble...Pikachu be careful." shouted Ash "That was a smart move." thought Tanza "Yea that Sandstorm took away their visibility and on top of that Garmane and Pikachu will continue to take damage as long as that Sandstorm is active." nodded Eria "Now let's see who should I take out first." thought Keen looking around at the other pokémon. He looked at Apaton who was just standing and looking around, before looking over at Garmane who was standing in the storm with its eye's closed. He then looked at Pikachu who was bracing himself form the damage that he was taking from the sandstorm. "Let's see that Apaton isn't affected by the sandstorm and on top of that it look's like it has some pretty good attack and defense power so I’m going to avoid that one for right now. Then there's that Pikachu...he's doesn’t look to strong and I believe Sandslash could take him out with a single attack and then there's that Garmane. It doesn’t look to tough so he'll be my first target. Sandslash use Slash!” shouted Keen and Sandslash dashed toward Garmane. "I don't think so. Garmane use Dragon Claw!” shouted Micheal "Garr!" roared Garmane Sandslash got near Garmane and swung his claw at him, but Garmane sidestepped the attack completely dodging it. Garmane then swung its right claw and hit Sandslash sending it rolling backward until it stopped in front it's trainer. "What the...what just happened?” wondered Keen looking at Sandslash. "Awe man I can't see a thing, but by the sound of it somebody got hit and they got hit hard. I hope Pikachu can toughen this out." said Ash "Alright Garmane use Roar!” shouted Micheal Garmane took a deep breath, before letting out a powerful roar along with a powerful shock wave that cased the sandstorm to disperse. "Wow what a powerful roar. It cleared the field of the Sandstorm and now we can see all again." announced Monica "That Garmane is really something." noted Brock "Garmane use Dragon Claw and go for Apaton!” shouted Micheal and Garmane dashed off running Apaton. "Apaton you use Take Down!” shouted Brock Apaton charged toward Garmane and the two of them collided in a stalemate as the two pokémon tried to over power the other. Keen looked at them fighting, before he looked over at Ash and Pikachu noticed saw they weren't paying any attention to him and Sandslash.. "Alright here's our chance to get the drop on that Pikachu. Sandslash use Fury Swipes and go for that Pikachu!” shouted Keen and Sandslash took off running toward Pikachu. "Man that Garmane is strong and so is Apaton." noted Ash as he looked at the two pushing pushing against each other though neither one was gaining the upper hand. "Pika." agreed Pikachu Ash looked at Pikachu and then noticed Sandslash running toward him out the corner of his eye. "Hay Pikachu turn around and start dodging!” shouted Ash Pikachu turned around an just as Sandslash was about to hit him he ducked and started dodging each of Sandslash's swipes, then he jumped into the air. "Sandslash use Poison Sting!” shouted Keen "Spin and then use Iron Tail Pikachu!” shouted Ash Sandslash spat out a group of small purple needle like figure's at Pikachu, but Pikachu raised his tail as it began to glow and used it to block the attack. Pikachu then flipped forward like a buzz saw and hit Sandslash on the head causing it to bounce off of the floor. He then quickly spun sideways and hit Sandslash one more time which sent it flying backwards into a wall knocking it out. "Sandslash is unable to battle which mean's Keen is out of the battle. Now we are down to three contestants." announced Monica "Are you ok?” asked Keen as he ran to Sandslash and picked it up. "Slash...San." nodded Sandslash sounding sad. "Don't worry we'll just keep training and try again next year." reassured Keen as he left off the field. "Good job Pikachu. That's one down and two left.” cheered Ash "Alright Garmane use Dragon Breath!” shouted Micheal Garmane flipped backwards into the air, before firing a steam of blue fire at Apaton. "Apaton use Protect!” shouted Brock Apaton started to glow and a sphere of white energy surrounded just as the stream of blue fire hit it protecting him from the attack. "Now Apaton use Secret Power!” shouted Brock Apaton started to glow with a with a white energy as a group of bubble's suddenly appeared around him and then flew toward Garmane. "Garmane dodge and then use Dragon Rush!” shouted Micheal Garmane jumped over the bubble's and when he landed on the ground he dashed toward Apaton as it was suddenly engulfed in a blue energy. Garmane rammed Apaton and sent him sliding backwards feet, but Apaton managed to shake off the attack. "Apaton are you ok?" asked Brock "Apa." nodded Apaton "Alright let's finish this up. Garmane use another Dragon Rush!” shouted Micheal and Garmane dashed toward Apaton with the blue energy surrounding him. "Use Take down Apaton” shouted Brock Apaton quickly took off running toward Garmane and the to them clashed, but Apaton was sent sliding backwards several feet again. "Apaton can't take much more of this...those Take Down attack's are taking their toll as well and I think he knows it. I have to find a opening for a good hit soon." thought Brock as he looked at Apaton breathing heavily. "Garmane use Dragon Claw to finish this!” shouted Micheal "Apaton dodge!” shouted Brock Garmane dashed took off toward Apaton and when he got close to him it swung it's claw, but Apaton quickly ducked. "Now Apaton use your tail to trip Garmane then use Hyper Beam!” shouted Brock Apaton quickly spun around and swung its tail at Garmane's feet tripping up the pokémon before jumping backwards and firing its hyper beam attack at Garmane. "Not bad, but you'll have to better than that. Garmane up, then use Dragon Rush!” shouted Micheal Garmane quickly hit the ground with it’s fist launching itself up into the air just as the attack hit the ground. "We missed." said Brock Garmane dived toward Apaton as the blue energy surrounded his body, before he crashed down on top Apaton knocking him out. "Apaton is unable to battle so that means Brock is out. Now we're down to the final to contestants. Who will emerge victorious." announced Monica as the crowd cheered and clapped. "Apaton are you ok?" asked Brock as he ran over to Apaton. "Ton...Apa." nodded Apaton sounding sad. "Don't worry you did your best." reassured Brock as they walked off the field. "All right now that Brock's out so now it's just Pikachu and Garmane. Alright Pikachu let's give this battle everything we got." urged Ash "Pika." nodded Pikachu as his cheeks sparked with electricity. "Alright Garmane prepare for battle." said Micheal "Garmane!" roared Garmane To Be Continued................................. Category:Season 1 Content